Cat Valentine
Idole Ariana Grande the pussie cat''"Catharina Valentine"'' , obwohl es sich in bestimmten momenten als dumm bezeichnet wird, reagiert sie sehr beleidigt Übersetzt: Was soll das denn bitte heissen? von sich. Sie ist in der Lage, an den Emotionen der Leute, mit denen sie kommuniziert, zu erkennen, wie sie mit Cat umgehen. Doch schnell ändert sich ihre Empfindlichkeit und sie wirkt wie jedes mal etwas hohlköpfig. Cat ist fähig, besonders wenn sie beleidigt ist, ziemlich hilflos und emotional zu werden bzw. wirken. Man kann Cat sehr leicht einschüchtern. Cat erzählt ihren Freunden oft verrückte Sachen über ihren komischen Bruder. Deshalb wird sie von ihren Freunden mitunter als verrückt und seltsam bezeichnet, trotzdem ist sie sehr beliebt. Zudem mag sie Stofftiere und nimmt sie auch oft mit zur Schule. Eigentlich wird Cat von allen Leuten gemocht, und ihr ist es egal, wie derjenige sich verhält. Wie jeder auf der Hollywood Arts hat auch Cat eine besondere Fähigkeit. Das Schauspielern und das Singen liegt in ihrer Natur. Sie ist Mädchenhaft und sehr selbstbewus und naiv. Cat ist manisch veranlagt, hat deshalb starke Stimmungsschwankungen und ist sehr sensibel. Deshalb wird ihr Verhalten oft als "verrückt" betrachtet. Man kann vermuten das es wegen ihrer Krankheit ist, oder man kann sagen, sie hätte noch eine andere Krankheit. In der folge Drama um Rex als Rex im Krankenhaus sie eder verrückte Dinge von ihrem Bruder. Da bietet Jade ihr freundlich an, dass sie zu einer der "netten Damen am Empfang" gehen solle, um sich mit ihr anzufreunden. Diese hält Cat für verrückt und sie wird mit Schaumstoff-Würfeln in eine Gummizelle gesperrt damit sie sich nicht möglicherweise noch selbst wehtut. Cat scheint vieles egal zu sein. In der ersten Episode "Die Neue", fand Cat es unfair, als sie im Theaterspiel nicht weiter spielen durfte. Doch als Sikowitz ihr was Süßes gab, war es ihr egal was möglicherweise auch bedeutet das sie sehr bestechlich ist. Cat kann gut dramatische Szenen spielen, dazu versetzt sie sich gerne in die Rollen verschiedener Personen. Sie liebt Musical, redet sehr schnell und besucht wie die anderen verschiedene Kurse.(zB. Improv Kurs) Cat wirkt meist naiv, da sie immer glücklich zu sein scheint, oft aus kleinsten Anlässen und bei jeder Kleinigkeit fühlt sie sich angegriffen. Wenn man sie Einmal begegnet, erzählt sie über Themen, die keinen Zusammenhang mit dem Gesprächsthema haben. Darunter wird sie als eine biporale, problematische Störung dargestellt, da sie an einer Stimmungsschwankung leidet, woraufhin man sie schnell entmutigen kann. Cat ist ein vielseitiges Mädchen. Manchmal auch sehr chaotisch. Sie versteht sich sehr gut mit ihren Freunden und würde sie nie im Stich lassen. *rote haare kann gut singen *ca 160 cm *Markenzeichen Rote haare talentiert witzig Cat ist klein und sie trägt meistens hochhackige Schuhe. Sie zieht sich mädchenhaft an, da sie oft Kleider und Röcke trägt. Zudem hatte sie früher braune Haare, doch sie ließ sich ihre Haare rot färben, weil sie genau die gleiche Farbe wie die Red Velvet Cupcakes haben wollte. Sie trägt oft eine lila Plüschgiraffe namens Mr.Purple mit sich. Beziehungen Tori Vega (2010-heute: Beste Freundin) Hauptartikel: Tori-Cat Beziehung Cat mag Tori seit sie auf die Schule gekommen ist. Tori hielt sie am Anfang für etwas verrückt, aber heute sind sie unzertrennliche Freundinnen. Robbie (2008-heute; Beste Freunde, Schwarm) ' Hauptartikel: Robbie-Cat Beziehung In einer Folge küsst Cat Robbie (1000 Berry Balls). Es könnte sein, dass Robbie Gefühle für Cat hat, da er sie in Prom Wrecker gefragt hat, ob sie zusammen zum Schulball gehen wollen. Cat hat jedoch abgelehnt, da Tug sie schon gefragt hatte und sie schon zugesagt hatte. In ,,Icecream for Ke$ha" war Cat traurig dass Robbie sie in ihrem Traum an kleine Kinder verfüttern wollte.In der Folge ,,The Blonde Sqaud" '' '' singt Robbie für sie einen Song als sie traurig ist. In der Folge "One thousand Berry Balls" war Cat sehr eifersüchtig auf Robbies Date. Robbie sagte Cat, dass er in sie verliebt sei und küsste sie darauf. Cat liebt Robbie auch, weiß aber nicht wie sie damit umgehen soll und rennt weg. André Harris '(2008-heute; Enge Freunde) Hauptartikel: Cat-André Beziehung Andre und Cat sind seit Jahren sehr gute Freunde. Er ist immer nett zu ihr und setzt sich für sie ein. Er nennt sie oft wegen ihren Haaren "Rotköpfchen"(Das erste mal in der Folge "Der Grizzly-Kleber), was sie erst als Kritik auffasst aber nach der Erklärung "Naja du hast rote Haare und einen Kopf..."anscheinend mag(Zitat: " Yey,jetzt was für Tori!") Jade West (2008-heute; gute Freundin) Hauptartikel: Cat-Jade Beziehung Jade und Cat sind beste Freundinnen. Obwohl Cat Jade manchmal in den Wahnsinn treibt, verstehen sie sich gut. Beck Oliver (2008-heute; Gute Freunde) Hauptartikel: Cat-Beck Beziehung Cat und Beck sind gute Freunde. In der Folge ,,Ein Film von Dale Squires`` küsst Cat, Beck für eine Szene. Trina Vega (2008-heute; Freundin) Haupartikel: Cat-Trina Beziehung Cat und Trina verstehen sich ganz gut. Meistens haben sie zusammen viel Spaß, streiten sich aber auch manchmal. Sinjin Van Cleef (2008''-'''heute; heute Bekanntschaft) Cat und Sinjin kannten sich nicht sehr lange, doch man kann andeuten das Sinjin in Cat verliebt ist. Als Cat ihn fragte, ob er er eine Kreditkarte hätte, sagte er, dass er eine hätte. Daraufhin wollte Cat mal Sinjin anrufen und er kaufte sich sofort ein Handy. Erwin Sikowitz (2008-heute; Lehrer) Hauptartikel: Cat-Sikowitz Beziehung Cat und Sikowitz verstehen sich gut. In der Folge ,,Beck hilft Tori aus`` näht sich Cat das gleiche Kostüm was Sikowitz trägt und sie trank aus einer Kokosnuss. Allerdings warf Sikowitz einmal bei einer Schauspielübung einen Ball an Cats Gesicht weil er testen wollte ob sie weiter spielt,da ein richtiger Schauspieler dass seiner meinung nach gemacht hätte. Trivia Cat/s... * hat ihre Haare rot gefärbt, damit sie die Farbe eines "Red Velvet Cupcakes" hat. * war mit dem Ex-Freund von Tori zusammen. * hat oft Stimmungsschwankungen. * hat einen eigenartigen Bruder, von dem sie immer erzählt. * ist eine Freundin von Tori. * ist sehr sensibel und empfindlich. * verhält sich oft kindisch da sie öfter Stofftiere mit in die Schule nimmt. * ist immer zu allen nett. * ist fast immer gut gelaunt. * weigert sich Schimpfwörter zu verwenden. * liebt Nudel, Kartoffeln, Cupcakes und Süßigkeiten. * hat eigentlich einen längeren Namen. Und zwar: Caterina Hannah Valentine. Doch alle nennen sie Cat. * kann nicht mit ihren Fingern schnipsen. * sagte oft in der ersten Staffel: "Was soll das denn bitte bedeuten?!" * hat Stofftiere vor allem mindestens 3 Giraffen. * hat sich in "Beck hilft Tori aus" als "Sikowitz" verkleidet * hatte Auftrittsverbot im "Karaoki Doki" * findet 5.00 Uhr morgens früh * hat in der Folge Der Grizzly-Kleber mit Trina "Five fingers to the face" auf Deutsch gesungen * hat im Flugzeug (nach San Francisco) den "Sky Store" Katalog entdeckt * Findet das Internet wichtiger als ihren Fuß * hat Angst, dass die rote Farbe durch ihre Kopfhaut in ihren Verstand sickert. * hat Tori eine verpasst & ihre Nase geprellt. * Kidnapping = Catnapping * Fragt sich ob Schweiß & Pipi Cousins sind. * Hat eine "Eichhörnchenblase" * Wurde 2x von Tori zum weinen gebracht (einmal in ,,Über den Wolken" und in ,,Cats neuer Freund") * isst immer noch Baby Essen. * Cousin und ihr Onkel heißen beide Jesse. * reagiert allergisch auf Nüsse. * hasst Helme.(hat aber in „Sam und Cat“ erste Folge einen pinken Helm auf.) * Bruder hat ihr Bettelarmband gegessen. * hat vier Kreditkarten. * hat einen dicken Hamster der Fat Santa heißt. * hatte in der zweiten Staffel ein pinkes Pearphone. * hat ein blauen Föhn auf dem sie ein pinken Streifen geklebt hat. (Cats Random Thoughts 1) * nennt manchmal ihren Föhn ,,Baby" (Cats Random Thoughts 1) * kann ihren ganzen großen Zeh in den Mund stecken. * mag es eine Baby Ziege nach zu ahmen. * Lieblingsschauspielerin ist Mona Patterson. * war bis jetzt dreimal süchtig; In Robbarazzi hatte sie eine Sky Store Sucht, In Driving Tori Crazy hatte sie eine Tap-it Sucht (eine App auf ihrem Pear Phone) und in Tori Goes Platinum hatte sie eine Bibble Sucht * hat einen pinken Bandau Bikini * liebt Pilze. * ist eine Veganerin. Allerdings isst sie in der Folge Heiß,Heiß,Heiß Thunfisch. * hat Kostüme designt wie Aschenputtel, Ein Agent oder Superman. (Beck hilft Tori aus) * kann die exakte Länge und Maße von Körperteilen einschätzen. *ist sehr sensibel, empfindlich und emotional. Sie lässt ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. * hat viele Stofftiere (Lila Giraffe, liegende Giraffe, Giraffe die Geräusche macht, ein Schwein das ein Schnurrbart hat, ein lila Einhorn, ein Pudel, ein rosa Einhorn, einen braunen Hund,...). * mag Wolken weil sie nett sind. (TheSlap.com Cat's Random Freak Out) * flippt leicht aus. (TheSlap.com Cat's Random Freak Out) * Bettwäsche ist pink, orange, rot und grün. * Zimmer ist rosa, pink, grün und sie hat weiße Möbel. * fragt sich ob sie sich die Haare blond färben soll. (The Blonde Squad) * hatte ein Date mit einem Jungen namens Evan, der sie aber abserviert hat, weil er nur Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen mag. * trägt oft eine goldene Kette mit einem Herzanhänger. (ca. ab der 3.+ 4.Staffel) * hat eine pinke Kamera (Der Grizzly-Kleber). * Ist in Robbie verliebt. * geht zur Kirche. (Wanko's Warehouse) * will wissen wie Laser schmecken. * SMS Ton ist das Hupen eines Autos. * Lieblingswörter sind: Happy, Pretty, Cuddly und Sparkly. (Cat's Random Thoughts Pajamas) * sagt oft "Yay!" * liebt "Die Sesamstraße" * merkt nicht, oder will nicht merken dass Robbie in sie verliebt ist. * hat Talent zum Stepptanz. * Lieblingslehrer war Mr. Boneoff. * liebt es Videos für TheSlap.com zu drehen. * hat eigentlich Locken, glättet sich aber in allen Folgen außer die Neue ihre Haare. * findet Giraffen toll. * findet Kinderlieder toll (Die Diddly Bops). * würde gerne mal ein Einhorn spielen (Eine Nacht bei Sikowitz). * liebt Süß-Sauer Sauße (WOK-Star). * Name bei The Slap.com ist HappyCat. * liebt Video-Chat Effekte. * findet Toris Gesang toll. * liebt es Kostüme zu schneidern.(hat auch welche an Bsp.:“Beck hilft Tori aus“.) * liebt Musicals. * kann jonglieren. * Ihre Freunde sagen sie wiegt höchtens 40 kg * liebt Weihnachten. * In der 1. Staffel ist ihr Handy Rotbraun, ab der 2. Staffel pink. * Filmt ihre Videos unter den Namen "Cats Random Thoughts". * Albert gerne mit Tori rum. * bloggt auf TheSlap.com. * liebt Shaved Ice. * Postet gerne bearbeitete Bilder ihrer Freunde. * Denkt oft an verrückte Sachen, von denen sie in ihren Videos auf TheSlap.com erzählt. * spielt gerne Bingo. * Findet Frozen Yogurt toll. * Mag ältere Menschen und findet es süß wenn sie dabei zittern wenn sie sich ihren Saft eingießen. * Würde eine dritte Hand zum schneller Tippen nutzen. * Redet sehr schnell und viel. Das sagt ihr Dad auch. * kann jodeln. * kann super leckere Brownies machen (Cats Neuer Freund) * schaut die Serie Drake and Josh und findet sie super witzig (Wer wars?). * liebt es zu hüpfen und kauft sich dafür extra Jupiter Boots (Verliebt in Jade). * Hat Im Gorilla Club "Die Kugeln der Schmerzen" geschafft und gelacht als sie auf dem Häschen reitete. * liebt Zimtbrötchen * hat mit einer Duftkerze fast Mona Patterson umgebracht. * hatte schon mal einen Anzug an. * kann nicht mit Kritik umgehen. * war einmal als Brokoli verkleidet (diddly bops) * *Robbie und Cat haben sich schon 3 mal geküsst * *Hat mit Sam Puckett aus iCarly eine eigene serie names Sam&Cat auch von Dan Schneider. * *war als einzige nicht mit den Anderen Im Wohnwagen eingesperrt. Ironischerweise dafür aber in Sam&Cat in einer Kiste *Liebt Katzen und Robbie *kennt einen Hund mit einer schwarzen Nase und findet es sieht aus wie ein Fleischbällchen Large-3-.jpg Ariana-cat-promo.jpg Tumblr m730q4zPWB1rr0fwyo1 500.gif Sev-Ariana-Grande-mdn.jpg Arianagrande.jpg Ariana-3-ariana-grande-24458602-465-500.jpg Victorious-Freak-the-Freak-Out-photo.jpg Bruce-juice-com-victorious141.jpg The-group-victorious-28645529-1280-1024.jpg Victorious-walmart-soundcheck.jpg Victorious-girls-cast-shoot-19.jpg Victorious-3-victorious-31390249-2048-1443.jpg Victorious-cast-CD-booklet-pic-victorious-25464441-1429-757.png Ariana-Grande-Jennette-Mccurdy-sam-cat.jpg Victorious-Cat-Beck-victorious-29769368-245-282.gif Cat-valentine-gallery large.jpg CatBong Bong.gif Victorious-Cat Valentine.jpg Cat in a bin.jpg CatBlondeSquad-1-.png Bibble Cat.jpg Locked Up Cat.jpg Cats.png Catgirrafe.jpg CatBoots.jpg Catrinaicecreamforkesha.png Catvalentine.jpg Cat.jpg Cat and Jason.png Cat-cat-from-victorious-23455583-170-231.png Cat-valentine-profile.jpg Cat-victorious-13677886-274-300.jpg File-Catspy.jpg Ariana-cat-promo.jpg Ariana-Grande-Jennette-Mccurdy-sam-cat.jpg Victorious-Cat-Beck-victorious-29769368-245-282.gif CatBong Bong.gif Victorious-Cat Valentine.jpg CatBlondeSquad-1-.png Bibble Cat.jpg Locked Up Cat.jpg Cats.png Catgirrafe.jpg CatBoots.jpg Sikicaty.jpg Catrinaicecreamforkesha.png Toripullcat.jpg 1539174108187429178484.jpg|Habe ihn zur Einschulung bekommen